Chara’s Blood (Red Pen) Diary
by CalebthePianist
Summary: The final rewrite of my definitive Undertale fanfiction. A story about a ghostly Chara getting a journal - and then getting caught up in a multi-timeline expedition after characters swap places between universes, the result of a particular timeline gone haywire. Rated T for violence and depression. Cover art by Camila Cuevas. Updates on Sundays.
1. The Stench of Boredom (Entries 1-3)

**A/N: Welcome to my definitive Undertale fanfiction, Chara's Blood (Red Pen) Diary! You may remember this story from about 3 years ago, which I actually progressed really far in, but only in writing physically. I will eventually type that version of the story up on my story "Chara's Retconned Diary", but for now, I'll be rewriting this.**

**I actually started rewriting it about a year ago, but this version is slightly different, because I've tweaked the wording and feelings to actually make sense with the larger plot I've started to make, as well as the character backgrounds. If you feel like skimming over sections you've already read, feel free, but I recommend re-reading this edition of the story, since it's been so long.**

**Other words: this is written in a journal entry format, so first person, and there will also be some narrative segments, which might be longer, but still in first person. I hope you enjoy my humor and style of writing, but I'll take any constructive criticism that you may have.**

**Now, without further ado, sit back and enjoy the ride of Chara's Blood Diary! Don't forget to leave a review, and if you liked it, leave a follow or a favorite!**

**Disclaimer: Undertale is owned by Toby Fox.**

**The Stench of Boredom (Entries 1-3)**

**Entry 1**

Well, I'm currently not able to murder anyone, like Frisk thinks that I want to do all the time, so...I guess I can do this. And haunting people as a ghost gets boring after a while. You get known after a bit. Because there's only me. I'm the only real ghost. It's me. Now you know.

Anyways, I don't want to do this. But, I'm so bored! Like Frisk will never read this because he thinks I'm evil (I probably just need some counseling okay). That's how bored I am. My life (death? Must consider identity) already has no point, so why not? For how stupid that dumb skeleton Sans is, this was nice for him. He said something cryptic about "finding my purpose" and how this was important for the future. Whatever. I still hate that stupid skeleton. At least he got me this knife ("red pen") and notebook...somehow. Maybe I'll continue this thing later.

**Entry 2**

I might have found a purpose for this pen and notebook. Like, I was just messing around with it as a single item, and decided to see what would happen if I equipped it. It gave me 3 defense and 4 attack, just like each an item would normally give me, but the stats said it was "a traveller's record, impervious to temporal changes". So that means, it's possible to record memories from previous timelines! It could be the only reliable record of a RESET! This could solve so many stupid issues! It would be a lot harder to forget something good that happened...or something bad that happened.

...Not like I'd ever let anyone else see it, let alone use it. I don't even need this since I already remember any LOADs or RESETs. Ahahaha! It's useless! Kind of!

Hmm, this writing thing is growing on me, but I'll only write in this diary if something interesting happens! Wait….that's never.

Or maybe I'll use it to prove that I'm not such a bad girl after all. It's time for my redemption arc!

Probably!

**Entry 3**

Today I learned that Frisk hates doing anything fun. Well not really, but he didn't really do, well, anything today. He just wandered around, talked to people, and just sat there. Like what the heck boi what are you even doing???? Anyways, I get pretty bored with nobody to talk to and nothing to do. At least I don't require any energy to do anything. I can't even feel anything unless I choose to, so I float around and get dragged everywhere with Frisk, since I'm attached to his SOUL and all that magic stuff.

I sometimes wish Asriel could still be here. There aren't really any ghosts around at all, especially not human ghosts. Humans are boring. They just die and rot in their graves. Monsters are more interesting! If you kill them, they evaporate into dust, which you can kick around, save, spread all over the place, sprinkle on a flower which you inject with pure extracted determination, all that fun stuff.

Speaking of which, Flowey was waaay more fun than Asriel ever was. It's a simple analogy. Goat=Crybaby, and Flower=Daredevil. He had nothing to lose, so he acted without abandon. And that really helped my plans with Frisk when we acted like a real monster. I gave him the option to fight, to punch, to challenge, threaten, insult, and give up. Too bad it didn't work after that one time.

Asriel...you idiot. Why didn't you listen?! You died in a really dumb way, which just messed everything up for future generations. You could have fought back, or at least let my body rest in those flowers, but no! You just STOOD there and got yourself killed!! Only THEN did you go back only to die in front of Mom and Dad, starting a war and ruining what was left of a family! You should have just followed my plan and gotten the souls to get everyone free! AND because you didn't lay my body in my village, which was my DYING REQUEST, now I'm stuck with the most boring companion EVER! Asriel, you are such an IDIOT!

Crap, I'm sounding like "Flowey" now. I'll just stop before I humiliate myself in writing anymore.

**A/N: And so it begins!! For the third and final time! This time, I'm in it for the long haul. This story is going to update on Saturdays, and the old version will update on Sundays until I run out of what I wrote before the rewrite started. I hope you enjoy this story, and remember to review! See you next week!**


	2. The Call to Sin (Entries 4-8)

**A/N: Alright, the schedule is working so far. Then again, I'm not actually writing large chunks again yet. We'll just have to see how this thing goes. I'll see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Undertale is owned by Toby Fox.**

**The Call to Sin (Entries 4-8)**

**Entry 4**

Today, something truly marvelous occurred.

Frisk just talked to me.

Frisk. My worst enemy.

Actually SAID something. I thought he hated me? And he never really acknowledged my existence since….THAT timeline, either. The boy just stood there and didn't even appreciate my sarcastic commentary.

I felt like I could become a stand-up and/or float-up comedian to rival even Sans himself, but Frisk never laughed at anything after that timeline. He barely ever made real conversation either. He might have possibly looked at me once or twice and smiled sadly, but a conversation?

Forget it!

I suppose he was bound to talk eventually, since I'm literally soulbound within three feet of him at all times, and his ambassador work seems really boring. Well I'm sure it must be for someone who's only 15 years old, (why did everyone in the underground call him a child? He's not even short) which he is of course. Well Mr. Pacifist was 14 when he was underground but obviously he got older.

So anyways, what Frisk said to me was pretty meaningless jargon, but it was something along the lines of him being "proud" of me for "finally letting out my feelings in the journal". I just went "Yeah right whatever" and he went back to ignoring me again. He smiled at me, though, and it felt nice, maybe for like a split second.

Maybe if I write more in this thing, I'll spark some more conversation. I've just got to have something to do around here to not re-die, this time because of boredom. Eh, I'll see it it works later.

**Entry 5**

Toriel's Joke Of The Day(TM): "Did you know that...snails...talk...really...slowly? Just kidding, they don't talk at all." Yeah very funny. While Toriel always went to those awful snail farms looking for food, I was always out talking with Nabstablook. Well maybe talking isn't the right word. More like I was running around scaring him so that he'd disappear to the farm itself. Then I would run over and he'd stop talking to Toriel and run away, so then we couldn't buy any snails. She always got mad at me, but it was definitely worth not having snail pie for dessert.

Why am I bringing this up? Well, Frisk was ignoring me again, despite pretending like he was interested in my life with a journal, when all of a sudden he got Nabstablook to come over. Frisk must have pulled some strings there, since the shy ghost never wants to do anything even remotely social. Well, I had forgotten that ghost monsters existed, but this one was definitely the most annoying. But at least he could see me and speak to me.

Actually he can only see me when he goes into his ghostly invisible form, but then nobody else can see him. At one point, being the crafty ghost I am, I used this fact to play a prank. I pretended I was wrestling an invisible enemy, and the look on Frisk's face was priceless! Blook (that's what I'm calling him now) was fine, but I still can't get over the fact that I got Blook to agree with me to play along! Ha! But Blook said I was nice. Me. Nice. Yeah...I don't think so.

Anyways, after that ordeal, I asked Frisk if Mettaton could come over. He's (She's? Must consult) a ghost inside a robot, right? Maybe I'll have a dance off with him or something. Anything to shrug off this boredom.

**Entry 6**

Frisk just RESET.Not everything, but all of yesterday, so I guess it was actually a LOAD. What happened? Frisk said he would only RESET if something really terrible happened. What's the deal? I liked that day!I have to figure out what caused this.And of course document it in my journal.Or maybe diary. I'll have to figure out which this is. Just...later.

**Entry 7**

Still can't figure out who or what might have caused Frisk to load yesterday. (Or was it today? How does that work?) I think he's purposely not going anywhere where there are hints that I could see, since I can only move about 3 feet away from him in any direction. I've found him watching the monsters' news channels lately, however. The nervous wreck also keeps checking the windows, warily watching as if at any moment something could smash through and kill us all. What did happen last timeline?

The only major difference this time was that Sans stood guard with Toriel outside our house for some reason. I listened to them through the wall, and let me tell you, they are the worst guards I have ever seen. Toriel doesn't want to hurt anyone that may come to us with dangerous intent, and Sans is too lazy to. And they both keep saying these HORRIBLE puns!

They're just so bad! I just want to kill Sans right now! He is so freakin' annoying!

But I can't kill him; it's probably just easier to just kill his brother who is too naive.

...Wait. Hmmm...I wonder... can I even kill someone? Do I have the power to as a ghost? I know what will happen afterwards (Frisk will LOAD the save again), but I wonder...Do I even want to? It was never actually me wielding the weapon, just giving advice, but…

I'm just so bored...It's just going to reset anyways, right?

It doesn't count as real murder….right?

……….I'll show them evil.

Do you remember, Frisk? The time you listened?

The time you committed mass Genocide?

I'll just have to make you remember.

Hmm...How much EXP is Papyrus worth again?

**Entry 8**

Wow. So you CAN kill a monster as a ghost! And with a pen, too! This is...freeing? Because nothing that happens here actually matters, I can do whatever I want! Ahahaha!!!

Ha?

I feel strange somehow...this wasn't just to cure the insanity of boredom. This was for fun, but...I don't find anything funny about this now. I just caused Frisk a ton of grief and anger, and...I guess I just proved that I AM evil inside.

So much for redemption.

Well, maaybe I shouldn't write right now, because actually Sans is hunting me? So I'm gonna cut this short. Where is he?

_***Your LOVE increased!***_

_Megalovania Plays*_

_**Determination. **_

_**RESET**_

**A/N: Chara, you are just too reckless. But more importantly, Frisk has made a RESET instead of a LOAD...or has he? You'll just have to find out next week! Or maybe soon, depending on if I want to quickly edit the next chapter. Whichever it is, see you next chapter!**

**-CalebthePianist**


	3. Repentance (Entries 9-13 and Narrative)

**A/N: I hope all y'all are enjoying the story here, leave a review if you have any suggestions, comments, or criticism, and make sure to follow or favorite if you enjoy! And without further ado, the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Undertale is owned by Toby Fox.**

**Entry 9**

Today (I think it's the third iteration of this day now?), I woke up in a cave. (This was just barely by the way.)

That's...really not a good sign, since that's not how today started before.

My eyes are still getting used to the light, so I can only see other ghosty things, like this journal and the pen I'm using...wait. I actually can't see it very well. That's weird...

So why am I here, wherever "here" is? Has Frisk brought us here to judge me or to punish me? Good luck with that if that's it. If the LOAD started the day over, then Frisk would be the only one that could remember what I did and do something about it, but I can't help feel as if some other power brought us here.

Speaking of here, where am I? I suppose my eyes actually are adjusted to the light at this point. I'll go check my surroundings now.It should just be a simple explanation; some punishment because of my murder before...But I'm getting a sinking feeling that something has gone terribly wrong.

**Entry 10**

Okay, I'm dumb. I'm really, really clueless and stupid. I can't believe how bad this situation is.

I thought maybe I (well, Frisk anyways) had been kidnapped and thrown in this random cave. Forget how, maybe it was Sans or even Frisk himself, just to punish me, right?

Wellllll, no. Not even close. First, I'll describe this place for you, whoever you are. In this cave, there is an opening waaay up a cliff, where the light shines down onto some golden flowers. In the corner of this cave, there is a passageway leading to an arch. A purple arch.

If you recognize that description, then congratulations: you just realized that I'm stuck. Definitely stuck, because you know and I know where Frisk and I are.

When Frisk was about to LOAD, he RESET. Not just to the start of the day.

Frisk RESET to the very beginning. All the way back to the beginning of the moment the SAVE entered the timeline.

He RESET all the way back to the fall.We have to start all the way over.

Back from the beginning.

AARGH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Entry 11**

I actually just shouted out loud just now. In fact, I was so loud that Frisk actually woke up. He's going to make me see all of the pacifist route again! I was just so glad to have some exciting (read: not boring) moments in my life (death), but now I have to stick around for endless lines of dialogue I've already heard before!

Well, I guess it's not that bad, since Frisk only went through a few RESETs during his time in the Underground, but still! I know a lot of what people are going to say by heart at this point! Nothing ever changes!

And all of this journey just to get out of here again and hear everything, experience everything, and know everything that already happened as we free the monsters, have the meetings, do the paperwork, watch the news, attend conferences, and all of those terrible, menial, already-been-seen things! I'll die of boredom! Again! I'll go insane! I won't let Frisk do this! There has to be something else to do!

Wait a second. Frisk probably knows the monsters of the Underground well enough now to say things other than what he's used before. When he re-experienced the "Pacifist Route", as I call it, he spoke the exact same things he remembered from the first time to make sure that he didn't "mess up" the process of friendship. He said that it worked the first time, so it was guaranteed to work again. Ugh. He calculated his friendships. Imagine that: Frisk, the nice child, used planned happiness.

But Frisk still won't work with me. I (just now) asked him, and he said that he would be reliving conversations for the nostalgia and reliability of the words. That's so dumb! Just say what you will naturally, as long as you don't mention the past! He'll never listen to me! Why can't I just magically convince him?

Wait...maybe I can do something like that…

I mean, I just remembered something. Back in...that Genocide timeline, I was given something as compensation for something.

For the revival of the universe we destroyed. It was the only way to reverse what we had done just to know we could. I had to have some really strong power to use my knowledge - the knowledge of the entire world, the sick controlled world where nothing matters outside of the underground.

And it wasn't just for the power. It was to finally gain influence on Frisk. I can't believe I haven't used it yet. Probably because it would have been too boring before Frisk got physically stronger, and lost some of his innocence. That's the price of becoming an adult.

Anyways, now I have remembered about it. I put the pieces in play long ago. I bargained something from the most influential child in modern history.

And I still have it~

Oh, Frisk. You can't ignore me for long...

I still have your SOUL. :)

**Entry 12**

I've been thinking about what happened. Frisk's got to be angry as well, right? At the RESET occurring, himself for making it happen, and me for killing Papyrus. Maybe I can use that to my advantage...to get him to be more susceptible to my impressions. I know I have his SOUL, but he has some freaking strong determination. His sheer force of will protected him from a literal God, so I'm using every resources I have.

During adventures in the underground, with at least a few RESETs, Frisk killed a monster once or twice. Even Toriel. He couldn't find out how to spare her, so he had to kill her...He was devastated when that happened. Another time was the first enemy he ever encountered that he couldn't spare no matter what, Undyne.

During that battle, Frisk couldn't stand to be a coward and run away, because he felt like he would have hurt Undyne's honor if he did so (which, I guess, was true). He remembered that some monsters will not want to fight anymore if you attacked them enough, so he tried that strategy. The match between them got pretty heated, and Undyne had enough determination to have her body melt and not die for a pretty long time. Man, Undyne is probably the toughest monster out there. But Frisk realized that she wasn't going to give up, ever, because that's how much of a complete badass she is. So he played the role of a coward.

Then, during the clash with Asgore...he decided to act like Undyne would, because there was definitely no mercy then. The questionably-real button to show mercy was destroyed, leaving seemingly no option.

But even that was repaired with enough kindness. Asgore lost his strength and was redeemed as he was forgiven by Frisk one more time.

Before all that happened, I saw how much Frisk was struggling with his low HP, and I tried to talk Frisk into seeing what would happen if he got up his LOVE by killing a bunch of monsters. It would increase his health and his defense. He refused, of course, but that only made me more determined to get my plan rolling. Come on, it will make your soul stronger, I said. After the end you can just RESET and make everything nice again, I said.

This was when we were still in the Ruins, being killed by everything that could send an attack, since he wasn't so good at dodging back then. However, Frisk still didn't want to experiment with my plan, which I called the "Genocide Route" as opposed to his "Pacifist Route" in this game-like world that the underground was. I named them "Routes" to make it sound more like a path in a video game, and less of an alternate reality where Frisk killed all of his friends.

I couldn't get him to try it then, but I still nagged Frisk about it every time he died, which was a very large number of times.

I guess he just didn't want to hurt his friends, because even if they didn't remember it, Frisk still would.

But after the first pacifist run, when Frisk wanted to see what else he could do, he killed the first Froggit he saw, but on accident. He was jumped by it and struck out suddenly. After the encounter, he felt his LOVE increase, somewhere deep in his being. But Toriel didn't notice this kill. She was pondering up ahead, while not a single sorrowful sound came from the dying Froggit.

Do you think it was hard to convince him that nobody would ever know? That it didn't matter? He was going to be experimenting during this timeline anyways, so why not at least use an option that his very SOUL bestows upon him?

He reluctantly agreed, and I got him to increase his LOVE to 3. He could already see the immense power that killing these creatures of magic accumulated, easing up his regrets.

I thought the battle with Toriel herself was going to be the hardest to get past. Her words, speaking of protecting the world from Frisk instead of the other way around, seemed to get to him. But shockingly, he became bitter and angry.

"What do you mean, I'm no better than Asgore?!" He roared. "At least I'm not a coward!"

He was growling at Flowey when they spoke to him of their evil plan. "I don't need your help," he declared. "I'm the one who actually tried something."

We didn't stick around to hear the flower's response.

With my persuasion and the corruption of power, Frisk kept on killing every monster he met. The dogs' friendly demeanor annoyed him; Papyrus's puzzles ticked him off.

"Who did that skeleton think he was, trying to hug a murderer like that?" I scoffed. Meanwhile, Frisk stared at his hands...and grinned.

He kept going.

"You know, you didn't have to go for the monster kid."

Frisk just ignored me and sneered at Undyne the Undying. The TRUE hero, the ultimate justice. Maybe she could help this kid see how mad he was becoming.

But it had become like a game to him.

His LOVE increased once more.

As he progressed, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation. Power. He felt the mortal effects, and I felt the gain of the numbers, the absolute knowledge and destructive energy.

When he fought Sans the guardian of the timeline, tired of doing nothing, I dealt the final blow. Such a cocky skeleton. Thinking a lazybones like him could stop us.

Learning from the master, I killed the king and his son.

With my final true form, I greeted him, and offered to destroy this world and move on to the next. He suddenly was having second thoughts, but…

SINCE WHEN WAS HE THE ONE IN CONTROL?

He greeted me in the void...and gave me his SOUL in exchange for getting the world back. In that process, all the hate and all the LOVE was reversed. I started to feel regrets, but a hint was still there. We remembered everything.

When I greeted Frisk in the restored world, he cracked, because he snapped at me that day and told me that I was evil. Evil for wanting to kill my friends and family. Evil for wanting Asriel to kill the humans. Evil because I wanted to "corrupt" him with my thoughts. He never even realized that I died with Asriel or that I perished with Frisk every time he did, and that I felt my entire being shattering with his SOUL. He never even considered it.

That's when he started ignoring me until just recently. I have been considered evil ever since. By Frisk, Sans, Flowey, and even myself, once I started to feel the guilt of urging a child to kill when he knew that there was another option. Maybe that's what drove me to kill Papyrus the other day (actually months in the future from this point in time). Because I thought it was an acceptable action for someone "evil" to do. Someone "evil" like myself. By thinking I was, I was.

I need to stop. I need to get out. I don't want to be evil anymore. I can't believe I actually killed someone, with my own hands. I actually killed someone. He died, for real. It was RESET, but before that...he really was dead.

What have I done?

Frisk...how did you even deal with this pain? Maybe you're even worse than I am…

I mean, you're the one who showed me how to kill in the first place.

I never forced you to do anything; I only offered.

You're the one that went out of control.

...I guess neither of us are who we once thought we were. We're both similar players in this sick world. And this game will never cease.

In the end, it's possible that no action matters to anyone except ourselves.

……………….

Was that too deep?

Sorry about that, future me. Hopefully you don't still feel this way.

If you do...just know…I'm sorry about all this.

**Entry 13**

As long as I write in this journal, Frisk won't leave yet, so that give me more time to plan something. After all, having Frisk's SOUL could lead to many new and different outcomes down here.

While I slept in this cave, I had a dream. I was killing the monsters of the underground using Frisk's body. And it felt so wrong, not at all like before. I couldn't stop killing them all, because I had no control over the body! I don't think Frisk did either. Every last creature was taken, their SOULs gone. All of them died, and I didn't want it to happen. But when I pleaded with myself to stop, the experience haunted me. Without my borrowed body's consent, I was led to a mirror. In it was the most chilling reflection I've ever seen. It was my own face, scared, sad, pleading, and miserable. She was scared, she didn't want to kill, but the HATE in her soul had taken over. The HATE in my soul had taken over, and it couldn't be stopped, no matter how hard anyone tried. I was scared so hard that I woke up.

I'm still scared. What if the HATE gets a hold of me again? What if it's already too late? That must have been why I killed Papyrus...What am I going to do? How am I going to make it out of this adventure with my mind intact?

Why was the timeline really RESET? Was it even Frisk's fault?

Is...is this my punishment? Am I being punished for being...a demon, an exploiter, and a murderer?

I'm...sorry, Asriel. I...I shouldn't have died just to perform some stupid plan to free the underground. I'm sorry for what I did to you. Why did I even hate humanity that much? They accepted the monsters when they were freed.

...I think that nobody really wanted me as a friend. When that happens...you're driven to end your life.

Asriel took me in when even my own parents hated me. I went to Mt. Ebott because I had nothing left to do but kill myself and see if I could get into heaven. My mind was completely corrupted by continual loss and depression.

I didn't die them, because of my stupid determination. But the underground turned out to be a heaven in and of itself. You heard me. Asriel healed my mind and became friends with me, even when he knew that I wasn't the greatest person. Frisk could have been the same, but...I ruined that. Now, I'd do anything to just feel whole again. I need somebody that knows me.

I need someone! Anyone! I need to feel comfort! Help me...be happy, have a friend, a family, anything that isn't solitary eternity! Just let me be loved! Forgive me!

I...I just don't want to be...evil anymore.I don't want my happiness to be forgotten. I don't want to leave a bad legacy.

I just wanted a friend. Please.

Help me. Somebody...please.

_"Please. Please. Help me", I whisper. "Somebody, please...I don't want to be alone anymore!"_

_I start crying and wailing, pleading at anyone to help me. My journal is starting to become damp from my tears, but my thoughts are anywhere but the safety of my diary. Frisk gets up from a restful slump, startled, and rushes to get over here as quickly as possible. _Yeah, he'd_ better _get over here_, I think, tears filling my eyes. _It's all his fault that I'm such a mess!

_As Frisk approaches, I consider yelling at him, guilting him with the knowledge that every time he perished, I absorbed much of his pain. I could tell him that the humans in my hometown called me a monster because of my face's bright pink bruises. I could even explain that those same people led me to commit suicide down Mt. Ebott, just to escape from their insensitivity. Frisk's face of perpetually unchanging nonchalant emotion needs to understand the hurt that I constantly felt! At least let him have some empathy!_

_But before I can say anything, I'm wrapped around by two foreign objects that I swear I can feel touching my incorporeal body. Frisk's arms are hugging the space that I occupy, letting me know that he does care. Not just for everyone, but for each person individually. And I am one of them. I am a friend to Frisk._

_This must be extremely awkward for him, since I have no physical body to hold up his weight. However, this only lasts until I reach my own arms around Frisk and embrace him back. My conscious thought of letting myself grab Frisk's body lets me be corporeal to him. Holding to each other, in the first moment of real, physical contact since shaking each other's hands at the start of our long journey, I cry tears of both sadness from my past and joy from the present moment. I cry until I dry my eyes completely._

_"I'm so sorry," Frisk whispers. "I'm sorry. I never even asked about your past, your circumstances. I've never considered that you're broken inside, just like me. All I did was use you and ignore your feelings."_

_"No," I reply. "I was the one with the terrible thoughts. That was completely my fault; I convinced you almost against your will to become a murderer."_

_"You were just scared, Chara. Afraid. Afraid from the demons in your past. They hurt you...didn't they?" Frisk has such a knowing look in his eyes. I feel heartbroken seeing somebody else that went through something like I did. He continues: "I'm so sorry for not comforting you earlier. I should have treated you like a friend, but instead I acted like you were an annoyance."_

_"Frisk...please……don't defend me when you haven't even heard my story."_

_"Of course…...I've always put off talking about ourselves, in case others thought something they shouldn't have. I was so worried about appearing determined and ultimately kind. Ha...look where that lead me," Frisk scoffs as he smiles a sad, pained grin. "But...now...Chara, can you...tell me about yourself? Just for a bit?"_

_A soft, genuine smile graces my lips for the first time in a very long while. "...Yeah. That'd be nice."_

**A/N: Are you sad now?**

**Chara is starting to be fully redeemed, but just by Frisk. There might never be a time when everybody doesn't resent her on sight...but at least a few people can be affected.**

**Anyways, I'll see you next week!**

**-CalebthePianist**


	4. Pass the AUx Cord (Entry 14 & Narrative)

**A/N: I'm finally back! Hey again everyone, not much to say besides thanks for the support, leave a review, follow, favorite, I haven't updated for a few months (over a year) because of I'm lazy, blah blah blah. Just read the story. **

**Also, I'm so sorry for forgetting about this story. Please don't give up on me. I swear I'll get back to weekly updates, now starting on Sundays such as today.**

**Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

**Pass the AUx Cord (Entry 14 and Narrative)**

**Entry 14**

Big news! I'm not evil or friendless anymore! Haha!

...yeah, I know, that just sounds kind of depressing.

But! It's true! So...I kind of was crying, and there was hugging, and I told Frisk my life sob story, but I'll spare you the details. It was really emotional, so I don't really want to write it all down again. I just was so scared. I was so scared that I would be alone for the rest of my existence. I didn't want to be evil. I didn't want to be a demon. I just wanted to LIVE! And not die over and over again!

Speaking of living, just now I told Frisk to please not die, because it actually hurt me more than it did him, back in our adventures. As a ghost, I personally redirected most of the literally soul-shattering pain to my astral form. I guess I never lost my humanity in that aspect, since I wasn't ever forced to absorb his agony. But he was mortal and I'm a ghost! People were never meant to feel their soul breaking, since they can't come back after death. Meanwhile, I could take it instead, but it still...messed with my head a lot.

There's a reason why Frisk never gave up, even after dying so many times. If I didn't help, that kind of pain that accompanies the splitting of ones essence would make him lose his sanity. So I guess I felt bad for him, since I didn't have a body that had nerves to force the feeling of pain. A kid with a pure heart such as his didn't deserve to feel the full pain of death over and over again. Not like I did. No one should have to go through that.I also think that I maybe...have a corporeal body now. While we were talking to each other, I felt him pat me on the head, without me letting him. It's not supposed to work like that. And...I saw my reflection in a shiny rock on the side of the cave. I think I'm not a ghost anymore. It could have been a result of the RESET? Either way, that's probably not supposed to happen. I guess we should start going on our journey once again, huh. We can't just stay holed up in this cave forever. Well, I guess I'll just document it with sarcastic commentary. Just like old times.

Man, I love the old times.

_I put down my diary and my pen. Well, not really "put down" as much as "absorb back into inventory slot", but whatever. It's time for Frisk and I to get going. Time to talk to Flowey and HOLY GOAT MOM THAT'S TERRIFYING!_

_The purple walls of the Ruins and the grass in the room glow with faint light as the "familiar" form of Flowey pushes up out of the dirt. As Frisk and I enter the room, our iconic acquaintance faces us, with his completely normal physical characteristics consisting of, a stem, leaves, an eye patch, very sharp teeth, two sets of gills, and WHAT?! That's not normal!_

_As the familiar yet completely wrong face of someone that really shouldn't exist faces us, I look away in disgust. Flowey is...Undyne?!_

_What is going on here?!_

**_Disclaimer: Undynetale is by G0966/Curry._**

_Flowey-Undyne looks confused as well. "Ngahh! Who are you?! You must be from another dimension or something!" Huh? Could that really be true? Flowey-Undyne continues. "You look REALLY FISHY, and that's coming from somebody who's only ever seen fish! I don't even know how I canonically know what a fish is! Basically, I've never seen anyone who doesn't have my awesome tough anime face!" Frisk and I look around in mixed confusion and terror. Have we somehow ended up in an Undyne-themed horror dimension instead of home?! What is going on? Get us out of here!_

_Flowey-Undyne continues, "And that's people from above ground OR underground! Well, back off, you punks!! If you don't give back my version of Frisk, I'm going to have to use some of my patent-pending Friendliness Pellets (TM)!"_

_Frisk pushes my horrified face away from the scene in front of me as two "friendliness "pellets" " (TM), magic attacks that seem more like overgrown chalky boulders than simple bullets, knock us to the ground. The wind is completely knocked out of us, leaving us gasping for breath. I lay there, panting on the hard cave floor, my soul barely not damaged directly. How are we going to get past this? I think, horrified. What even is this?!_

_"I think that we're in a different universe, probably because of something I did," mumbles Frisk. I frown. Not everything has to be our fault. A little bit louder he calls, "Hey Chara, I need a bit of a distraction here. Buy us some time." As "UnFlowey" (which is my impromptu name for him) gets ready to casually toss a few more "pellets" (boulders) at us, I attempt to stall for any length of time I can, to help Frisk's idea that I guess he's planning. If I really am corporeal now, that means that this Undyne-Flowey can see and hear me._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I shout. "Stop this….Asriel."_

_UnFlowey falters for a moment, but regains his composure. "...That name doesn't connect to me anymore, idiot. I've lost that identity to my hunger for power - saying my old name ain't gonna do shit."_

_"Swearing?!" I interject. "Are you being serious right now? Can't you see that he's Frisk, and….and I'm...Chara? Even if we don't have fish faces, I know you know these shirt designs. You really want to kill your only friends?"_

_"Friends? You're from a different fucking universe!" UnFlowey scoffs harshly. "Maybe if you die, the actually versions of the people that I know but don't actually trust will be able to return! Are you seriously trying to talk to me? Don't you know that in this world it's-"_

_"Yeah, yeah it's kill or be killed," I cut Flowey off mid-sentence. "Or suplex or be suplexed maybe. I don't really care. All that you need to know is that we're definitely from a different universe, and one that we need to figure out how to get back to, starting now. So if you would just please shut up-"_

_"Get back to your own universe? Why would you think that I would let you live when I am far superior and far stronger than you?! NGAHHHH!" UnFlowey bellows. _

_"It doesn't matter. There's still a version of you, Flowey, Asriel, that have the same basic values and motives. And you should have the same general backstory as well, if I'm guessing right." I stand up and walk closer to UnFlowey, who has relaxed his expression a bit, before continuing with my speech. "Look, um...F-Flowey...we know about the RESETs. We know about ASRIEL, and everything. I truly am CHARA. Just...in a different form. Don't freak out, but I think that a bunch of alternate universes of our lives exist, and that they might have just gotten all...messed up. I don't have any proof right now...but! My friend Frisk here knows more, so maybe you could listen to whatever he's found out."_

_The nervous boy stumbles, startled by the sudden mention. "Uh, y-yeah! I, uh, thought about how we got here, and I apparently was trying to LOAD the timeline, but I, um, RESET somehow. But! It felt different from before!"_

_"Flowey" ponders this fact. "I think you are telling the truth, punk. I know that you guys have to be the real deal, since you know about Asriel and of Chara...that punk. Oh yeah! I also felt different during the last RESET when my Frisk performed one...It was different, somehow."_

_"Like instead of glowing white, the timeline glowed like a corrupted red?" Frisk asked, excited._

_"Yeah! Ngahh! Exactly like that!" UnFlowey..."punches" the rocks with one of his petals._

_"Aha!" Frisk shouts with enthusiasm. "That's it!"_

_"...What's it?" I wonder aloud, confused._

_Frisk catches my puzzlement, and starts to explain,"There are possibly infinite universes like ours and this one here. What I think is that one of them had something happen with its timeline that wasn't supposed to happen. This created a ripple effect that made a bunch of timelines unstable, switching them all up and causing...well, glitches, like in a video game!"_

_"A ripple effect...glitches, and switched up universes," I think aloud. "Well, we better get to the bottom of this...but we might need some help. There could be a dangerous enemy or a trap that created this madness. Or it could be a side effect of the way Determination acts like a video game SAVE file."_

_"...Did you say you needed help beating up some PUNKS?!" Undyne-Flowey shouts, raising his "hand" in the air. "Well, I'm just the flower for the job!"_

_"...You want to help us now? Also I didn't say we needed to beat up anybody, but whatever."_

_"Well, what just happened was a misunderstanding, so...I was thinking that I could make up for it! Y'know, like an awesome warrior that doesn't let their pride fall! I'd be like a gladiator getting revenge on...someone...for messing up my universe! NGAHHHHHH!" The fish-flower yells and suplexes a friendliness pellet._

_"Since when did soulless flowers have pride?"_

_"All of us fish are plenty prideful, and we have a status to uphold!"_

_I turn around and face my new friend. "Well, Frisk? Whatd'ya say? Wanna let this girl/guy contribute his boulder attacks to our new group?"_

_Frisk looks around, contemplating. "Well, uh...I…...um……..don't see why not?"_

_*Fanfare from "Rose of Winter" plays*_

_Undynetale Flowey joined the party!_

_"...Did you hear something?" I ask Frisk, confused._

_"...no."_

_"YEAH! NGAHHHHHH! Let's GO!" UnFlowey yells._

_"Oh boy...this is gonna be fun," I laugh to myself._

_"Wait!" Frisk shouts. "...HOW do we go? And where to?"_

_"..."_

_"...I didn't think about that part," I admit._

**A/N: Yep, Chara isn't a ghost anymore! Because of glitches and/or lazy writing! And we now have AU shenanigans! But the actually bad times are yet to come. If Chara thought UndyneTale was bad, she should wait until-**

**Oh sorry, that's a spoiler if you haven't read the old version. Oh well, you'll see in the next few chapters anyways. Which should hopefully be much, much sooner than these ones were. Like next week actually maybe. But even if it takes years, I WILL finish this fic. **

**Bye for now! Remember to physically abuse those follow and favorite buttons, and leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Anger Solves Nothing (15, 16, Narrative)

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm still back posting after just a few months!**

**I'm really terrible at deadlines for non-school things.**

**Anyways, I probably shouldn't have tried to delay typing this chapter for so long, but it's too late now, and it's at least done on the right day, so I guess it's fine.**

**Leave a review please, I really need some feedback to make sure anybody cares about this story. And remember to follow and favorite so you don't miss when I publish a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, and Undynetale is by G0966/Curry.**

**Anger Solves Nothing (Entries 15, 16, and Narrative)**

**Entry 15**  
...Oh man. This is going to be an interesting new experience. When Frisk RESET, he didn't actually perform a normal timeline trick. He sort of helped contribute to a multiverse-wide timeline/universe phenomenon that switched a bunch of versions of Frisk and me around to the wrong universes. Our theory thus far is that one of the possibly infinite timelines messed something up fundamentally while a lot of different RESETs were being performed, causing glitches throughout the space-time continuum or something.

Anyways, we ended up in the underground again, but it seems as though Undyne has become the only being here. Basically, everybody looks like her and has her personality traits combined into theirs. The only one we've met is Flowey, who is a lot more powerful with his attacks than what I'm familiar with. I'm pretty curious and also scared to see what Undyne looks like in this dimension...

I'm also definitely not a ghost now, since this Undyne-Flowey can totally see me. I'm not sure if that's a result of the same glitches that came from this whole dimensional mess, or if it's something else entirely, like having more determination, killing a monster as a ghost, or just the rules of the universe we're in. I'll try not to dwell too hard on that, though. We've got bigger fish to fry, if you'll pardon the pun.

I mean it's not that I'm not excited to finally have a body again after so many years; I can hardly believe I've been offered this chance. I just think we should try to get back to our own universe first. I need to tell a lot of people a lot of things, now that I realize how misguided my actions were in the past.

Sigh. At least I can talk to Frisk now. He's pretty funny, actually, for a kid who didn't usually talk to anyone too much. I wonder what brought about that change?

Either way, I think I have to wrap up this entry about now, since I need to go see what Frisk and "UnFlowey" are doing to try to get us back. We probably have to fix this mess, because it might be partly our fault, so maybe we'll do that first. There must be some way to reenact what brought us here. In fact, I have a theory that our determination might be even more powerful than we once thought...

**Entry 16**  
Alright. Frisk is a very smart kid. Like, dang, this boy has pretty good reasoning and logic skills. He pretty much thought of the entire plan, which has a few backup plans within it for a bunch of situations. I mean, no wonder he managed to befriend the underground after they were all out for his SOUL. He's like a mastermind with all of his interwoven plans!

Anyways, this might be a bit complicated to pull off, but I'll do anything to help solve the major mess we're in. I'm not sure why, but I feel a strong urge to be really heroic and redeem myself from...that timeline back then. It might be stupid to think that anyone besides Frisk will ever forgive me, no matter what I do, but I just want to help someone do something right for once. I don't want to be a master manipulator of SOULS…

Wait a minute. Could that be why…

No. Never mind. I thought I had an answer to why I have a body, but that wouldn't match up.

Anyways, some of the backup plans involve dealing with Sans and/or Flowey, and trying to escape in case of a hostile timeline. He's pretty good at this. I guess he has journeyed across the underground enough to know the general personalities of everyone here. But I'm not sure everyone will have the same character traits and moods in a bunch of different universes/dimensions. (Not sure which one to call the different timelines. (Oh look, that's another word for them.))

The way we want to try moving to a different timeline is by thinking about UnFlowey's connection with the Frisk of this universe. Maybe that will lead us back to an Undyne-looking Frisk, who just might be wreaking havoc in whatever place they ended up in, judging by Flowey's increase of strength as a fish. That could be a new dimension, or maybe just mine and Frisk's original timeline. Either way, I worry for the fate of those that encounter that horrifying Frisk.

_HEY!_

(Okay, fine, Flowey. He's not horrifying, geez.)

Anyways, I should probably go back to paying attention to Frisk's plan.

_"Ok guys, like I was saying," Frisk pointedly looks at me as I hurry and put my journal away. "We're all going to have to help put this plan in action. Each of us doesn't have enough individual determination, but with 3 of us combined, the multiverse won't resist our inter-dimensional travel so hard."_

_"Okay, but how do you know that the multiverse will resist us at all?" I question, confused. "Didn't we end up here by accident?"_

_UnFlowey sighs. "If you were LISTENING instead of writing in that stupid diary, punk, you would have heard that Frisk felt like he needed to use all of his strength to try to RESET that one time that got you punks here."_

_"I wasn't able to back off at the time, since this was a synchronous event across the multiverse," Frisk continues. "The single act of a RESET happened at the same time across all dimensions, pulled by destiny and orchestrated by a glitch, altering every RESET into a universal jump."_

_My brain slowly reaches an understanding of the situation. "So you're saying that it was only possible to do because of that synchronous event, and that we're going to have to fight a lot, even with 2 red souls plus Flowey's determination, to get this to work."_

_"Wow, you are good at listening if you actually _try_," UnFlowey states mockingly._

_"That's coming from someone who can't go 2 sentences without saying the word 'punk'," I retort, glaring at the flower._

_"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME, PUNK!"_

_"See what I mean? It's ridiculous!"_

_"All right, that's enough, you two," Frisk interrupts, pushing our growling faces apart. "We got work to do."_

_I fold my arms while UnFlowey makes a look of disgust. In a childish fashion, we turn away from each other with a "humph"._

_"Are you serious, guys? You should know that anger solves nothing!" Frisk sighs and facepalms. "There's pretty much no reason for this conflict to be happening. Just apologize, and stop having petty grudges!"_

_"...I guess you're right. This is pretty stupid," I say. Meanwhile, I make a mental note to think of reasons why Undyne-Flowey is stupid. "I'm...sorry, Frisk."_

_"Don't be sorry to me! Be sorry to Flowey! To Asriel, even!" Frisk exasperates._

_"Why should I waste an apology on a soulless flower that isn't even from our universe?!" I argue._

_"Asriel deserves an apology! At least he would know that you _cared_, once upon a time!" Frisk yells back. "Have you ever even thought to apologize for what you did while he had your soul?!"_

_"This isn't even the same Asriel!"_

_"It doesn't matter!" Frisk shouts. "Even if he was, you'd never consider it! All you ever do is take people's generosity and then don't return the favor! I can't believe you're still so selfish! I knew you'd never change!" He pounds his fists against the cave wall, his words echoing throughout the chamber. The space goes silent, while I stand there in disbelief._

_"...Chara…" Frisk starts._

_"No. I see how you are. That was your true self, wasn't it?"_

_"...I didn't………I……"_

_"So this is what you really think of me, huh?" I scoff, grinning bittersweetly. "The perfect pacifist, revealing his true intentions. You're a little boy that freed monsterkind, not because you loved them, but because they showered you in praise, fame, and privilege."_

_"Chara………that…that isn't me!" Frisk pleads, reaching out. "I just got angry for a second. I...I didn't mean it!"_

_"Oh, Frisk. You hid it pretty well. But you can't fool me. No wonder you're always the perfect child. Never disagreeing, always the peacemaker," I laugh, and a red glow starts to surround me. "You just wanted all the protection, all the favors, and the power to get whatever you wanted!" My red soul becomes visible next to my chest, and my glow turns into a bright shine._

_"Chara, don't do this! Please! I thought you wanted to change!" Frisk walks toward me, and is hit by a burst of determination. My power is swirling around me, starting to become physical._

_"I have changed! Instead of endangering the timeline, I'm protecting the universe from _you_!" I laugh. "How ironic!"_

_"You can't do this!"_

_"Oh, but I can. I'm sure you know that love is a game." A red barrier starts to envelop me. "That friendship is only a tool for power."_

_Frisk stands his ground, but his expression betrays his fear. He's starting to see that he can't fix this. I frown mockingly. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. After all…" The barrier builds into a sphere that almost envelops me. I reach out my hand: "._..I'm your best friend_."_

_"Frisk, look out!" UnFlowey yells. The boy's face goes wide, but it's too late to even think of running. An overwhelming suction surrounds him, bringing out his soul and placing it in my outstretched hand. Frisk falls to the floor, clutching his chest. I own Frisk's soul rightfully, and my own remembers determination._

_UnFlowey suddenly starts puking white goo, which soon escalates into it being stolen from his body and placed into my own. His face goes white, and then vanishes completely. Flowey the Flower is gone without determination to keep him in this world._

_Frisk lays on the cavern floor, stretching his arms out in begging. "CHARA!!!"_

_But it matters not. He's done enough, and I have no need for him anymore. The red sphere around me spins, faster and faster, the wind howling in this empty place, and suddenly, I am in this universe no more._

**A/N: There you go. Another chapter. We did it, boys. And girls, and whatever else 2019 pronouns I need to use to refer to living beings. Or is that too assuming too?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and PLEASE review the story, even if you think it's bad, so you can tell me what is bad. Thanks, and I'll try to actually see you next week!**


End file.
